A wide variety of ornamental and agricultural plants are susceptible to infestation by insects and arachnids. The pests inflict damage by consuming foliage and roots, withdrawing juices from the plants, secreting toxins, and infecting with diseases.
Field crops which require protection from pests include such valuable crops as soybeans, corn, peanuts, cotton, alfalfa and tobacco. In addition, vegetables such as tomatoes, potatoes, sugar-beets, carrots, and the like, and nuts, ornamentals, apples, peaches, peas, citrus fruit and grape also require protection from the ravages of such pests.
Insects which are difficult to control include those which inhabit the soil and cause destruction of the root systems of valuable agricultural crops. Corn rootworms are the larvae of several beetle species of the genus Diabrotica. The adult beetles lay their eggs in the soil of a maturing corn crop. The eggs lay dormant in the soil until the following spring, then they hatch in response to favorable soil temperatures and the larvae feed on the roots of young corn plants causing reduction in yield.
A broad scope of insecticide compounds have been developed to combat insects which are harmful to agricultural and horticultural plants. Illustrative of insecticide compositions are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,217,037; 3,506,698; 3,576,834; 3,636,111; 3,755,364; 3,875,232; 4,028,413; 4,128,581; 4,415,743; 4,640,927; 4,804,653; 4,839,349; 5,010,068; 5,087,456; 5,087,456; 5,096,928; and references cited therein.
There remains a continuing need for the development of new and more effective insecticides which possess contact or systemic insecticidal activity for the protection of cultivated plants, with a minimum of phytotoxic side effects.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a biocide composition which is a blend of inorganic and organic compounds exhibiting insecticidal properties.
It is another object of this invention to provide an insecticide composition which is a dry blend of ingredients which include a bicarbonate salt which enhances the biocidal activity of an insecticide ingredient.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.